Nettoyage de printemps, sentiments troublants
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Ça a du bon d’être un gryffondor… et de nettoyer son grenier. yaoi. HPSB


Coucou c'est moi !

Bon, cet OS ne correspond pas vraiment à mon humeur actuelle qui est toujours assez morose, mais j'ai promis à nombre d'entre vous de poster un OS beaucoup moins sombre. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses…

Donc voilà un OS tout joli, et j'espère, Litany, que tu y trouveras ta dose de guimauve ! lol

Juste avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, le petit rappel d'usage : je ne suis pas JKR (parce que môa je n'aurais jamais collé Harry avec Ginny, pff… non mais franchement quel manque d'imagination ! lol) et comme je ne suis pas elle, moi j'écris toujours du yaoi, donc homophobes, allez vous faire voir ailleurs, ça fera des vacances à tout le monde.

Attention, spoiler T6.

* * *

**Nettoyage de printemps, sentiments troublants **

_Flash-back_

Dans le grenier du 12 Square Grimmaud.

— Merci encore Harry de m'aider à ranger ce…

— … bric-à-brac, foutoir, bordel, rigola Harry.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris, maugréa Sirius avant de se laisser entraîner par le rire communicatif de son filleul.

Son rire si particulier, semblable à un aboiement, se répercuta dans le grenier sombre et encombré. Harry s'arrêta de rire pour l'écouter… cela faisait si longtemps que Sirius n'avait pas ri d'aussi bon cœur… et Harry avait tellement cru ne plus jamais pouvoir l'entendre… Lorsque Sirius était tombé derrière le voile, Harry avait eu l'impression que son monde s'éteignait, que sa vie s'arrêtait. Il n'avait jamais plus mérité son surnom de Survivant que les années qui avaient suivi. Il avait vécu machinalement, sans plus rien vouloir ressentir, de peur de souffrir encore plus. Il avait repoussé tous ceux qui auraient pu être proche de lui, Hermione, Ron, Ginny… pour ne pas les exposer aux coups de Voldemort, prétextait-il… pour ne pas ouvrir son cœur en réalité. D'où le choix de ses amants… une certaine tendresse oui, mais de l'amour… il ne voulait plus jamais aimer. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires… Sirius était revenu et en pleine forme. Comme quoi la canicule qui régnait en ce mois d'août n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Elle permettait à Harry de voir son parrain torse nu, et de s'apercevoir que celui-ci s'était apparemment bien remis de tous ses déboires… Ses muscles finement dessinés, sa peau qui semblait si douce… Sirius était là et bien là… Comme quoi, la mort de Voldemort avait eu des conséquences insoupçonnées… Enfin, pas insoupçonnées pour tout le monde… C'est parce qu'Harry savait que le voile rendait une vie pour une mort qu'il avait à nouveau attiré Voldemort au Ministère. En l'appâtant avec ses précieux horcruxes. Nagini avait été le plus convaincant des appâts. Sale bestiole. Harry avait pris un malin plaisir à lui passer l'épée de Godric Gryffondor à travers le corps… plusieurs fois. Et une fois tonton Voldy arrivé, un bon _Repulsio_ et le rituel de magie noire approprié… Le tour était joué ! Bien sûr, Dumbledore aurait été contre… en théorie… mais en pratique, Harry était sûr que son mentor aurait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait en ayant eu le temps de la connaître juste assez pour ressentir toute la douleur du deuil sans pour autant avoir plus d'un ou deux souvenirs heureux en contrepartie. Mais il était bien décidé à s'en créer de beaux, dès maintenant. Ce qui expliquait sa présence dans ce grenier. Et il avait bien l'intention de ne pas en rester là.

— Eh, oh, Harry !

— Quoi ?

— Tu rêves ? ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle.

— Désolé, Siri, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus ressasser le passé.

— Je sais… mais que veux-tu, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

— Heureusement que tu viens t'installer chez moi. Je vais pouvoir te surveiller.

— Je… je…

— Harry ?

— Je… C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien que je m'installe ici avec toi ?

— A ton avis, pourquoi je tiens à tout remettre en état ? Je te l'avais promis, non ? Le soir de notre première rencontre…

— Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Mais je pensais que maintenant que je suis adulte, qu'on est en paix, tout ça…

— Tu ne veux pas venir ? Excuse-moi, j'avais pensé… Mais évidemment, tu as ta vie maintenant… Désolé, oublie…

— NON ! Siri, non, je VEUX venir vivre avec toi ! Je n'osais l'espérer, c'est tout.

— Alors c'est oui ?

— C'est oui, oui, trois fois oui ! s'exclama Harry en se jetant au cou de son parrain.

— Doucement, mon petit ! Tu vas me fêler une côte…

— Désolé, fit Harry avec un sourire contrit qui se transforma en sourire désarmant auquel Sirius ne résista pas et ce fut lui qui initia le second câlin. Remarquant bien malgré lui que son filleul n'avait plus rien du garçon chétif qu'il avait quitté et que le corps qu'il pressait contre le sien était musclé juste ce qu'il fallait, indéniablement masculin et adulte aussi. Le Quidditch que Harry pratiquait maintenant en professionnel lui réussissait. Et Sirius se sentit bizarrement troublé. Ce qui le poussa à relâcher Harry. Mais cela ne fit que renforcer son trouble, car quand il relâcha Harry, celui-ci était écarlate et dans un état… intéressant. Sirius réprima le frisson que la vue de l'érection de Harry lui faisait courir le long du dos et décida de jouer son rôle de parrain et de dédramatiser tout de suite… et de surtout ne pas se faire des idées. Harry était son jeune filleul… C'est en se répétant ça comme un mantra que Sirius, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, se lança :

— Ne sois pas si gêné Harry, c'est naturel, ça veut juste dire que tu es un jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens.

— Non Siri, ça veut dire que je suis gay.

— Eh bien, je suis flatté… ça prouve que j'ai assez bien récupéré de mon passage en prison et derrière le voile… Je vais pouvoir me remettre à dire à Remus que je suis beau, rigola celui-ci de son rire si particulier, semblable à un aboiement.

— Et moi, tu me trouves beau ?

Sirius regarda son filleul d'un air étonné. Comment Harry pouvait-il douter de sa beauté ?

— Bien sûr, tu es un très beau jeune homme…

Sirius fut coupé en pleine phrase. Harry venait de retirer son T-shirt, et Sirius resta bouche bée devant sa peau de miel. Elle avait l'air si douce. Sirius se flanqua mentalement une baffe et s'intima de cesser immédiatement de reluquer son filleul. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de réactions, même si Harry était effectivement très beau… Et Sirius sentit avec gêne que baisser les yeux n'étaient vraiment pas une bonne idée… Son corps venait de le trahir définitivement. Et sa réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue…

— Sirius ?

Sirius se sentit rougir en entendant le sourire dans la voix de Harry. En même temps, comme ça, ils étaient à égalité. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius se retrouvait dans une situation pareille. Même si penser à James à ce moment précis n'était pas vraiment d'une grande aide, finalement…

— Hem… J'ai été seul bien trop longtemps je crois… Que dirais-tu d'aller chacun régler notre petit problème et de se retrouver ensuite pour déjeuner ?

— "Petit" n'est pas le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

— Harry, tu es soit un vil flatteur, soit d'une modestie sidérante ! Allez ouste, file dans ta chambre.

Mais le grand sourire qu'arborait Sirius lui enlevait toute crédibilité. Harry s'enfuit en riant, laissant son parrain se débattre tout seul avec sa conscience. Enfin… pour le moment, sa conscience ne faisait pas le poids contre le désir qui le taraudait, et Sirius décida donc de se soulager avant d'essayer de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Déjà qu'il était plus doué pour l'action que pour la réfléxion… Pour une fois, il se félicita que la maison soit si grande, et les chambres d'amis à un autre étage que celle du maître de maison… Et de sa salle de bains privée… Finissant d'ôter ses vêtements, Sirius se glissa dans la douche, laissant l'eau glisser sur son corps avec délectation. Il ne voulait pas trop faire attendre Harry et alla donc directement à l'essentiel. Il ferma les yeux, repoussant toutes pensées concernant son filleul, se vidant la tête et convoquant l'image de son amant imaginaire. Mais au lieu du corps d'un homme blond, un peu plus petit que lui, aux cheveux longs, l'image qui se forma avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, le corps fin mais musclé, couleur de miel. Quand le jeune homme le regarda avec amour de ses magnifiques yeux verts, Sirius se noya dans ce regard et se répandit dans sa main en gémissant. De plaisir et de gêne à la fois. Il s'était masturbé en pensant à son filleul. Son presque fils. Bien trop jeune pour lui, même s'il était plutôt bien conservé. Sirius tourna le robinet jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit glacée. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Et qu'il garde ses désirs pour lui. Harry n'avait pas besoin de se faire harceler sexuellement par le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant. Et Sirius allait devoir se trouver un mec vite fait. Ce soir, il pouvait peut-être aller en boîte… Autant en profiter tant que Harry n'était pas définitivement installé. Sirius ne voulait pas le gêner encore plus… Bon, Sirius on respire et on descend déjeuner.

Harry était déjà dans la cuisine, habillé, mais, avec ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche et ses yeux verts qui lui souriaient, il était à croquer. Sirius en oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Et se félicita d'avoir choisi un pantalon ample. Mordant dans le sandwich que lui tendait Harry, Sirius décida d'en savoir un peu plus sur son filleul. Rien de pire que de laisser son imagination s'emballer. Et puis, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus gênés que tout à l'heure, alors autant en profiter pour continuer à en parler. Après tout, c'était normal de vouloir savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu rater de la vie de son filleul. Pour pouvoir jouer correctement son rôle de parrain. Et il ne ressentait pas de la jalousie envers les veinards qui avaient peut-être mis Harry dans leurs lits, mais alors pas du tout.

— Dis-moi Harry… Tu as eu des petits copains ? C'est un point que tu n'as jamais abordé depuis que je suis revenu…

— Eh bien, j'ai eu peur de te choquer…

— Tu sais, je suis moi-même bi… Alors, vas-y, raconte !

— En fait, je me suis aperçu que j'étais gay en 7ème année… Je ne m'étais pas posé la question avant, mais a posteriori… Avec Ginny, par exemple, je ne ressentais aucun désir dévastateur… Je m'étais même dit que l'amour ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'on lisait dans les livres. J'aimais bien Gin', mais l'embrasser et la toucher était loin d'être le nirvana. Et puis, tout a changé avec la mort de Dumbledore. J'ai dû rencontrer moi-même Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Tu sais qu'ils étaient des espions pour l'Ordre… Ils me faisaient leurs rapports. On se donnait rendez-vous dans un hôtel de passe dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je créais un hologramme de fille, je prenais une chambre pour deux, et eux, ils prenaient la chambre à côté de la mienne. On créait une porte. Le parfait camouflage. Un jour, je suis arrivé en avance. J'ai rendu le mur transparent de mon côté, tu sais, pour voir s'ils étaient arrivés sans risquer ma vie. Ils ont un sacré caractère ces deux-là, je ne tenais pas vraiment à les déranger. Et… je les ai surpris en pleine action.

_Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Severus était drôlement bien foutu. Qui l'aurait jamais cru à le voir dans ses sempiternelles robes noires ! Lucius en revanche était exactement comme Harry l'avait imaginé, un Draco en plus vieux, en plus adulte, mais sa peau avait l'air si douce… à voir l'application avec laquelle Severus en léchait le moindre centimètre carré, remontant régulièrement aux lèvres entrouvertes, pour les butiner parfois, pour les meurtrir souvent, prenant plaisir à les voir rougir sous ses baisers et à entendre Lucius gémir sous la sensation de sa langue dansant langoureusement avec la sienne. L'abandon de Lucius avait profondément marqué Harry. Il avait l'air si fragile, étendu sur le lit, ses cheveux sur l'oreiller lui faisant comme une auréole, celle d'un ange déchu. Et Severus jouait le rôle du démon avec conviction. Il menait Lucius au bord du plaisir sans jamais le satisfaire, lui arrachant gémissements, supplications et malédictions. Lucius ne faisait pourtant rien pour obliger Severus à le mener à l'orgasme, savourant la délicieuse torture de l'attente qui faisait partie du plaisir avec un amant aussi talentueux que Severus. Celui-ci décida enfin d'arrêter de tourmenter son blondinet et entra en lui, lentement, pour faire encore languir Lucius. Le blond essaya bien de se cambrer pour accélérer le mouvement, mais l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène lui bloqua les hanches pour l'en empêcher. Il continua son avancée et s'immobilisa enfin tout au fond de Lucius, leur arrachant à tous deux un profond soupir._ _Severus commença à bouger, se retirant presque entièrement, pour revenir envahir le corps de son amant, encore et encore, toujours plus vite, plus fort, faisant crier Lucius à en perdre la voix en le caressant en cadence. Severus étouffa son cri final sur les lèvres rougies et cette fois ce fut Lucius qui mordit Severus, goûtant son sang au moment même où celui-ci se répandait au plus profond de lui tandis que lui se rendait dans la main de celui qui lui faisait tant de bien. Harry détourna enfin les yeux des deux corps qui restaient tendrement enlacés. La respiration haletante, le cœur battant la chamade, Harry avait suivi machinalement le rythme des deux amants et sa main était couverte de son plaisir, qui avait été plus intense que lors de toutes ses sessions solitaires précédentes réunies._

— Il était temps pour moi de me poser des questions… enfin après une bonne douche…, continua Harry, avec un sourire en coin.

Ce sourire ramena Sirius des années en arrière. Il avait arboré le même lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était bi… après avoir surpris deux serpentards en pleine action dans une salle de classe vide… Lucius et Severus. A l'époque, ils aimaient bien les parties à trois… Et s'il en croyait le sourire devenu coquin de Harry, ils avaient gardé cette habitude… Il haussa un sourcil, suffisamment explicite puisque Harry répondit en rigolant :

— J'ai mis du temps à me glisser dans leur lit. Mais j'ai réussi. D'abord en séduisant Lucius. Puis Severus. J'ai eu de la chance, ce sont tous deux des amants merveilleux.

— Oui, je sais.

— Quoi ?

— Ils l'étaient déjà en 6ème année.

— Nous avons donc quelque chose de plus en commun !

— Et tu ne les vois plus ?

— En fait, je les ai vus épisodiquement tout au long de la guerre, et je sais que si j'ai besoin d'eux, je suis toujours le bienvenu, mais maintenant qu'ils peuvent enfin vivre heureux ensemble, je ne veux pas les déranger… Et puis, j'ai quelqu'un en vue…

— Je le connais ?

— Oh oui…

— Je suis sûr que c'est Draco. Après tout, il est aussi beau que son père. Et il a ton âge.

— Raté ! Tu sais, je préfère avoir un amant plus âgé que moi… J'ai moins peur qu'il ne voit en moi que le Survivant. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un dominant. J'ai essayé une fois, avec un moldu rencontré en boîte mais… Bref…

Sirius eut soudain du mal à se rappeller comment respirer…

— Sinon, j'ai encore eu une autre expérience, mais c'était plus par hasard qu'autre chose. Tu sais, juste avant la fin de la guerre, Severus s'est retrouvé dans le coma, et personne ne pouvait plus préparer de potion Tue-Loup… Et j'ai rendu visite à Remus la veille de la pleine lune. Et… Tu sais sûrement ce qui s'est passé, Rem' m'a dit qu'à l'époque où vous étiez à Poudlard, la potion n'existait pas encore…

— Oui, je sais…

_C'était en 7ème année… Remus était parti se réfugier dans la Cabane Hurlante dès la fin des cours, sans attendre le jour même de la pleine lune. Encore une fois. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant cette année et Sirius en avait marre de se torturer les méninges à essayer de savoir pourquoi. En bon gryffondor, il avait décidé d'arrêter de tirer le diable par la queue et de tirer plutôt les vers du nez du loup… Il ne savait pas encore que c'était lui qui allait se faire tirer. Quand il était arrivé, Remus lui avait dit de s'en aller et s'était recroquevillé le plus loin possible de lui. Sirius en était resté interloqué et blessé : qu'avait-il fait pour que son ami lui en veuille à ce point ? C'était ce qu'il lui avait demandé, d'une voix qui oscillait entre le chagrin et la colère. En réponse, Remus avait à nouveau gémi, inquiétant encore plus Sirius qui s'était précipité au chevet de son ami, se disant qu'il était peut-être blessé, que quelqu'un l'agressait peut-être de façon répétée… Comme d'habitude, il se faisait déjà tout un film. Qui avait été brutalement stoppé par Remus, de la façon la plus surprenante qui soit. Il l'avait embrassé. Et pas de la façon calme et douce dont Sirius avait toujours pensé que Remus embrassait. Sirius avait compris que c'était le loup qui parlait en Remus. Il avait donc réagi en conséquence. Et avait répondu au baiser, mais sans sa fougue habituelle : dans une meute, il n'y a qu'un seul dominant, et chez les Maraudeurs, c'était Remy. Sirius avait mentalement remercié Lucius et Severus de lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Sinon il aurait très mal pris les avances de Remus et vu l'état d'excitation intense de ce dernier… Sirius pouvait toujours se métamorphoser, mais la colère l'aurait sûrement empêché de recourir à cette solution évidente. Mais bon, Remy était beau et Sirius était célibataire, alors… Pendant que Sirius cogitait, Remy avait cessé de l'embrasser et dégustait maintenant sa gorge que Siri lui offrait volontiers. Remy grondait et grognait, mais Sirius entendit aussi son nom et quelque chose à propos de son odeur. Il sourit. Remus, même sans être sous l'influence du loup, avait toujours été particulièrement sensible aux odeurs et il disait souvent que Sirius sentait bon. Et James un jour s'était vexé. Mais Rem' s'était contenté de sourire doucement et de lui dire que ce n'était pas forcément un compliment. Sirius n'avait pas compris à l'époque. Maintenant tout s'éclairait. Le loup avait décelé en lui un partenaire potentiel. Et Remus s'était donc consciencieusement tenu à l'écart, ne voulant rien lui imposer mais redoutant de pouvoir se contrôler… Ils étaient presque majeurs, des loups en âge de s'accoupler… Et Sirius n'avait rien vu, rien compris, comme d'habitude. Maintenant, il espérait juste que Remy le laisserait s'expliquer avant de culpabiliser et de s'imaginer qu'il l'avait violé et que leur amitié était définitivement compromise. Parce qu'il n'en était rien. Sirius était heureux de rendre la vie de Remus plus facile, au moins en partie… Il savait que pour le loup il était contre-nature de ne pas s'accoupler alors qu'il le pouvait et que cela devait perturber Remus, même en dehors de la pleine lune. Et puis, être un loup-garou gay… Pauvre Remy, lui qui voulait a tout prix être comme tout le monde. Sirius se promit d'obliger Remus à discuter, quitte à lui sauter dessus à l'infirmerie après sa retransformation. En attendant, être soumis ne voulait pas dire être inactif et Sirius décida de s'employer à faire comprendre à toutes les parties de Remus qu'il était parfaitement consentant. Aussi entreprit-il de déshabiller son ami, en caressant au maximum chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Il offrit à nouveau ses lèvres à Remus qui les prit avec voracité. Sirius découvrait un Remus qu'il ne connaissait pas. Normalement, seul le loup était violent, et avec Patmol, il était plus joueur qu'autre chose. Remus lui était toujours d'un calme… C'en était même énervant parfois. Mais là… Sirius gémit en sentant Remus passer derrière lui et lui mordiller les épaules et le cou. Il envoya valser ses chaussures et les mains de Remus descendirent le long de son torse pour lui retirer son pantalon. Une main passa sur ses lèvres et un doigt entra dans sa bouche, rapidement suivi de tous les autres. Sirius ne fut pas surpris de sentir la main humide se faufiler dans son boxer. Il gémit un peu en sentant un doigt commencer à le préparer, mais gémit surtout de ne pas pouvoir rendre les caresses qu'il recevait. Mais quand il essaya de se retourner vers Remus, celui-ci gronda et posa ses dents à la base de son cou. Sirius comprit et se laissa faire, se contentant de s'offrir. Fermant les yeux, il savoura la caresse tout en se demandant vaguement avec qui Remus était devenu si expert… à moins que l'instinct ne l'emporte… En tout cas, Remus était doué… Oh oui, de ses mains et de sa langue aussi. Sirius laissa ses mains passer entre les cheveux caramel et se cambra entre les mains de son amant. Il sentit les doigts de Remy lui rentrer dans la peau, mais la douleur faisait partie du plaisir, tout comme le raclement des dents de Remus sublimait l'onctuosité des caresses de sa langue. Sirius se sentait venir et crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Remus. Celui-ci comprit et repassa derrière lui, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration qui se transforma vite en gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit Remus entrer en lui, puissamment. Remus ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de s'habituer à sa présence, il entama immédiatement un va et vient sauvage. Sirius se retrouva vite le torse contre le sol, Remus collé à lui, embrassant et mordant sa nuque, ses lèvres, ses épaules, tandis que ses hanches heurtaient férocement celles de Sirius, encore et encore, l'enfonçant tout au fond de lui. Sirius ne pouvait que gémir sous ces coups de boutoir, gémir de se sentir envahi comme jamais, gémir et cambrer les reins, répondre aux mouvements de Remus et à ses cris, avant de se répandre en le sentant venir au creux de son corps. Remus l'avait ensuite enlacé, restant en lui, comme pour se fondre en lui. Sirius aurait bien dormi, mais le loup ne l'entendait pas vraiment de cette oreille, et Sirius n'avait finalement rien contre une nuit blanche… ou plusieurs… _

Sirius fut tiré de ses souvenirs par Harry qui, ayant fini de manger, s'était remis à parler :

— Comme tu vois, j'ai un peu profité de ma jeunesse.

Sirius lui fit un sourire complice.

— Mais, reprit son filleul, je n'ai pas vraiment aimé jusqu'à présent… de la tendresse oui, de la complicité aussi mais de l'amour… Je n'ai su que tard ce que c'était vraiment.

— Ah oui, ton amant mystère…

— Ce n'est malheureusement pas encore mon amant.

— Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa Sirius sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

Sirius avait le cœur serré, savoir qu'Harry était amoureux était pire que savoir avec qui il avait couché, surtout qu'en fait ils avaient eu les mêmes amants. Bizarrement, Sirius considérait que cela les rapprochait plus qu'autre chose. L'amour en revanche… Mais il devait jouer son rôle de parrain. C'était ce qu'il était pour Harry, ce qu'il devait être pour lui, rien de plus.

— Après tout, ajouta-t-il, tu parles au tombeur de Poudlard !

— Je sais.

Les émeraudes de Harry s'étaient assombries tout d'un coup, sans que Sirius n'en comprenne la raison. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce nouvel élément troublant parce que Harry reprit :

— Je peux te montrer la tenue que j'ai préparé pour le séduire ? Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Sirius n'était pas sûr que ce soit une excellente idée, mais comment refuser ? Et puis, cela lui permettrait de le voir dans une tenue sexy… Non, il n'avait pas pensé ça. Assez cogité, Harry attendait une réponse.

— D'accord, souffla Sirius.

Quand Harry revint en pantalon de cuir noir et chemise verte entrouverte, Sirius en eut le souffle coupé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Que si je n'étais pas ton parrain, je te prendrais là, maintenant, tout de suite !

— C'est… très… hum… Tu es très sexy comme ça Harry.

— Merci ! Je voudrais être irrésistible.

— Tu l'es.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Harry à cette réponse. Sirius sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Mais la question de Harry le prit malgré tout par surprise :

— Alors, si je te dis que je t'aime et que je te veux, tu ne me résisteras pas ?

— Quoi ? Mais enfin Harry, je…

— Tais-toi.

Harry s'était approché et lui avait mis sa main sur les lèvres. La sensation était si exquise que Sirius en oublia aussitôt ce qu'il s'appprêtait à dire.

— Je t'aime Siri. Quand tu es passé à travers le voile, j'ai cru mourir de chagrin. Je n'ai tenu que dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour. Et je me suis juré que si je te revoyais, je n'aurais plus peur de mes sentiments et que je ferais tout pour vivre avec toi à jamais.

— Ha-

— Chut… Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que tu as l'âge d'être mon père, que tu es mon parrain, que je devrais trouver quelqu'un de mon âge… Mais je ne veux personne d'autre que toi Sirius. Alors, laisse-moi te prouver à quel point je suis sérieux.

— C'est moi qui suis sérieux, non ?

— T'es bête !

— Mais tu m'aimes quand même ?

— Oui.

— Alors si c'est comme ça.

Sirius décida qu'on n'attendait pas d'un gryffondor qu'il réfléchisse avant d'agir et que puisque son phantasme **1** devenait réalité, il serait bien bête de ne pas en profiter. Après tout, Harry avait raison, ils avaient frôlé la mort de trop près pour passer à côté de la vie, et surtout de l'amour. Et c'était bien de l'amour, vu le baiser qu'il échangeait en ce moment même avec Harry. Un baiser doux comme le miel et brûlant comme la passion. Sirius avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Harry, l'adulte qu'il était devenu. Et il avait hâte de constater par lui-même quel amant il pouvait être. Sirius ne voulait à aucun prix interrompre leur baiser. Il se régalait du ballet de leurs langues, qui se cherchaient, se fuyaient pour mieux se retrouver. Sirius raidit sa langue et ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand Harry la suça, l'avala avec art, la dégusta avec gourmandise. Quand Harry s'arrêta, Sirius grogna de frustration, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de son filleul. Sirius voulut recommencer à l'embrasser, mais Harry le repoussa, le plaquant contre le mur. Sirius allait protester, mais ferma bien vite les yeux en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort en sentant les mains de Harry sur son torse, sur ses bras, sur ses hanches, sur puis sous son boxer, et enfin sur son membre déjà dur. Merlin qu'Harry était doué de ses mains. Et pas seulement de ses mains. Lorsque Harry engloutit d'un coup sa hampe dressée, Sirius ne put retenir un cri. Harry dessina des arabesques le long du sexe de Sirius, alternant caresses profondes et caresses légères, remontant au gland pour l'embrasser amoureusement, menant lentement mais sûrement Sirius à l'orgasme. Celui-ci essayait de garder un minimum de contrôle pour ne pas s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans cette gorge chaude si accueillante. Il finit d'ailleurs par relever Harry, de peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir. Or il ne voulait pas venir maintenant, il voulait être en Harry à ce moment-là. Sirius l'embrassa farouchement, avant de le plaquer à son tour contre le mur et de laisser ses mains découvrir enfin ce corps ferme et la douceur de la peau couleur de miel. Ses lèvres s'employèrent à déguster la moindre parcelle du torse de Harry, avant de descendre plus bas. Mais Sirius s'arrêta au nombril, entrant et sortant sa langue, faisant gémir Harry. Puis, il se redressa et prit Harry par la main pour l'allonger sur la table de la cuisine, lui relevant les jambes au maximum et s'installant entre elles. Harry se laissa faire avec une confiance qui émut Sirius. Celui-ci était bien décidé à ne pas la trahir. Il voulait prendre son temps et ne lui faire que du bien. Aussi commmença-t-il par passer longuement sa langue le long de ses jambes, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis au pli de l'aine. Harry gémissait doucement, anticipant les caresses de son aimé, s'offrant sans réserve. Sirius avança lentement sa langue, la faisant tourner autour de l'entrée de l'intimité de Harry, passant et repassant, sans appuyer, juste assez pour arracher à Harry de petits gémissements de plaisir et de supplique. Sirius entra sa langue et Harry se cambra, demandant plus. Sirius recommença, tandis que sa main entrait dans la bouche de Harry, avant de redescendre se joindre à sa langue. Harry se mit à crier, à siffler aussi et Sirius s'aperçut que le Fourchelang pouvait être diablement excitant quand il dénotait une excitation intense. Tout d'un coup, Harry se redressa, et embrassa violemment Sirius avant de s'asseoir sur lui, s'empalant de lui-même jusqu'à la garde. Sirius en oublia de respirer en sentant Harry pulser autour de lui, si chaud, si doux, autant que sa langue qui investissait sa bouche, autant que son corps qui se pressait de toutes ses forces contre lui. Puis Harry commença à onduler doucement, lentement, comme s'il dansait sur lui, avec lui et chaque mouvement leur arrachait un soupir, un halètement, un gémissement. Sirius laissait Harry dicter son rythme, savourant chaque seconde, dégustant le cou de Harry, ses épaules, ses tétons dressés, ses lèvres pleines, laissant ses mains glisser sur les jambes musclées, les cuisses douces, les fesses charnues. Puis, Harry posa ses pieds au sol et se leva, faisant glisser Sirius presque entièrement hors de lui avant de se laisser retomber. Sirius plaça ses mains sous ses fesses et l'aida à accentuer son mouvement, plus fort, plus vite, encore et encore. Sirius était fasciné par l'image de Harry abandonné au plaisir, les joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux voilés, d'un vert encore plus intense que d'habitude. Il était si beau. Les mains dans les cheveux noirs si doux, les yeux dans le ciel de ceux de Sirius, Harry admirait lui aussi son amant, ses muscles déliés qu'il suivait des doigts avec délice, sa peau brune au goût si délicieux, masculin et suave à la fois, ses mains fines et fortes qui le caressaient si bien, ses lèvres aux baisers envoûtants, sa langue si habile à le faire défaillir. Sirius fit basculer Harry qui s'accrocha à sa nuque, et noua plus fortement encore ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Et Sirius ne se plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Une fois Harry allongé sur le sol, il le recouvrit de son corps, à l'écraser, et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Harry se tortilla sous lui pour le pousser à bouger, tout en répondant fougueusement à son étreinte. Sirius ne résista pas et entama un va et vient lent, s'enfonçant en lui profondément, tandis que Harry se cambrait pour l'accueillir. Il balbutia, demandant plus, priant Sirius de le faire sien, encore, maintenant, toujours, vite, fort. Les coups de reins de Sirius se firent plus rapides, plus violents, les amenant presque simultanément à la jouissance, Harry dans le creux de leurs corps et Sirius au plus profond de lui. Sirius fit rouler Harry sur lui pour le laisser repirer tout en le gardant tout contre lui. Harry se lova confortablement sur son torse accueillant, et Sirius sourit, Harry semblait ronronner.

— Dis Harry, quel est ton animagus ?

— Un lynx, pourquoi ?

— J'en étais sûr, rigola Sirius, tu ronronnes…

— Et toi tu aboies quand tu ris…

— Un chat et un chien, drôle de couple.

— Tu regrettes ?

— En aucun cas. Jamais, tu m'entends. Mais je voudrais être sûr que toi tu ne regrettes rien. Et que tu sais ce que tu fais.

— Je suis très sérieux, je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que ça c'était moi.

— Sirius…

— Harry…

— Je t'aime, tu sais.

— Je t'aime aussi.

— Alors il n'y a pas de problème. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

— Comment résister ?

— Tu ne peux pas, c'est toi qui l'a dit, je suis irrésistible.

— Et modeste avec ça !

— J'ai de qui tenir, monsieur le tombeur de Poudlard !

— Mais ne suis-je pas beau comme un dieu ?

— Et modeste avec ça !

— J'ai de qui tenir, monsieur l'irrésistible !

— On peut continuer longtemps comme ça, tu sais.

— Tu as autre chose à proposer ?

— Hum… peut-être bien… Je me suis aperçu que tu savais te servir de ta langue, peut-être voudrais-tu que je te montre comment je me sers de la mienne.

— C'est une idée…

— J'en ai plein d'autres…

— Heureusement que tu t'installes ici alors.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Et Harry embrassa Sirius, arrêtant de dicuter pour passer à des activités bien plus intéressantes. Après tout, ils étaient majeurs et vaccinés, et leur vie privée ne regardait qu'eux. Ça avait du bon d'être un gryffondor… et de nettoyer son grenier.

**FIN**

1 j'en profite pour dire que si, si "phantasme" est l'orthographe correcte, ça vient du grec ; "fantasme" est autorisé mais c'est une simplification, comme "clé" pour "clef ". Et NA ! lol (pardon mais bon j'suis un peu prof de lettres classiques)

* * *

Alors ? 

Vous en pensez quoi de mon Siri/Harry ? Une review pour me le dire ? Allez… (chibi eyes) Je suis en manque…

A très vite j'espère :b


End file.
